The True Legend
by HpFaLcoN
Summary: A story about the SSJ. PLzz R&R!!!


The True Legend  
  
  
"Master! We have conquered the system 1 of the Albasset galaxy!" Said Salatoss.   
"Good work, Salatoss!" King Vegeta said. "The saiyan race will flourish because of your contributions. Your reward is a promotion to be part of the Saiyan elite!"  
"I thank you Majesty. Now please excuse me." and Salaoss left the throne of the King and went to his home. He had no family and so had no one to greet him. He coudn't remember his parents, sisters, brothers, no one. He had a tail and transformed ino the great ape on the full moon, so he knew he was a saiyan. He had researched for his family but as the saiyans had primitive technology, his plan failed.   
Salatoss was loyal to his king, but did not know why. The king did not look mighty, and looked older than Salatoss. Salatoss asked himself why he was so loyal to the king. One day, he decided to challenge he king in a duel.   
"What?! are you mad? you want to challenge me in a fight?" King Vegeta asked.   
"Yes. Of course. " Salatoss replied.  
  
The two then went to the arena. It was a fearsome battle.  
"Big Bang Attack!" king vegeta shouted.   
"Fury Blast!" Salatoss shouted.  
The two energy blasts met. First it seemed as if Salatoss was winning.   
"Hmmmmm" Vegeta smiled. then "AAAAARRGHH!!!!"  
Vegeta's power level rose and then his blast hurt Salatoss badly. Salatoss was angry. He fought Vegta bravely but at the end, he lost.   
"Throw him in the garbage! I never want to see his unloyal little face again!!" The saiyan guards threw Salatoss in a saiyan pod and made him fly straight towards the sun. During the flight, Salatoss regained concioussness. Almost immediately he knew his course was to go straight into the sun. "Oh no!" Salatoss groaned. "How could that old creature have a stronger power level than me? Ill show him. Ill show him that he is a weakling that is inferior to me!!" He then snapped. He became the first super-saiyan in the whole history of the saiyan race. At that point, he immediately saw the moon. He transformed into a giant ape. However then fur was shining gold and he was radiating with pure energy. He of course broke the pod and then he suffocated and died. However, His energy was so great, it did not disappear.   
  
The energy had been orbiting planet Vegeta for a thousand years until it had been blown up by Frieza. The energy had liked this planet and so did not like Frieza. He followed Frieza eventually to Namek. The energy boosted the power of the the saiyan named Kakarot or now Goku and turned him into a Super-Saiyan as Salatoss was. The energy then followed Goku and made all who had Saiyan blood Super-Saiyans. The energy also turned them into levels higher than super-saiyans. The energy boosted Goku's strength so much, it became part of Goku's energy force and fused together. Without it, Goku's power level at SSJ4 would merely be 10,000.   
One day MR. Satan (or "Hercule" in american series) heard about th Dragonballs. He got them and wished to be stronger than goku. He was transformed and had a powerlevel of 11,000. He still couldn't beat Goku.   
"WHAT?! I was supposed to be stronger than goku, Dragon!!!!!!!!"  
The Dragon replied," You are, but Goku's strength is boosted by another soul's energy!"  
Goku heard this and made this wish before Mr. Satan could make one. "I wish that this energy would be revived into that person and i still get to keep my energy level."  
"Your Wish hs Been Granted!!!" The Dragon said. Then, out of nowhere, a grea, golden ape appeared, and then suddenly transformed back to the saiyan named Salatoss!   
  
Salatoss was a saiyan, so his instincts were to rule this planet. He destroyed Mr. Satan (Finally!) and then tried to kill Goku. The two fought. Salatoss amazingly had a higher power than Goku.   
"What? he is a normal SSJ and im SSJ4 and he can beat me!" Goku exclaimed.  
"YOU FOOL!! Your SSJ is artificial. My energy had transformed you into SSJ. You are merely made up! I am for real! I am the true Super-Saiyan! There is no such thing as SSJ1,2,3,or 4! There is only the level of Super saiyan, and the only one who has discovered that power is me." Salatoss replied.  
"how could I have ever released this monster?"goku thought. "Now I will pay with my life....." Goku then used the Kamikaze attack to kill Salatoss.   
Out of he rubble Salatoss emerged. Salatoss has survived!!  
  
Please review this story. I will try to add more parts as soon as i can. Thanx! :)  
  



End file.
